Things Could Be Different
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Connor goes back to the house where the deviants were squatting in, hoping to find the other that was there, the one with the scar on his face.


With how everything went, Connor didn't expect to see him again. It was only a moment before he chased after the deviants, but they managed to lose the one inside the house. The one with the scar on the side of his face, twitching and looking disturbed.

He found him again. Inside the same house he was squatting in, and Connor didn't know why he went back, he was curious if the deviant was still there. And he was, his knife carving into the wall inside one of the rooms, humming quietly to himself.

Connor had entered by himself, Hank didn't come this time, he wanted to check it out on his own. He was quiet as he stepped along the floor toward the room where he peeked inside and saw him.

It was an amateur move to return to the place he was hiding in when it was already found by the authorities. Maybe he didn't want to think that he was found, that maybe the police wouldn't have bothered to return after searching the place.

"WR600."

Ralph jumped, his fingers tightened around the handle of his knife as he turned around, his eyes widened at the sight of Connor.

"What are you doing here?" Ralph asked, his voice shaky as he glanced around for an exit, but there was none, the window was boarded up, and the only place where he could escape was where Connor was currently standing.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Connor said, taking a careful step into the room, but Ralph moved back, holding the blade up toward Connor.

"Leave," Ralph yelled, shaking. "Leave Ralph alone, Ralph did nothing wrong."

"You didn't?" Connor questioned, remembering there was a body upstairs when the house was checked after the AX400 and the girl escaped across the freeway.

Ralph sucked in a breath, "Please, leave! I don't want to go back, don't take Ralph back. The humans...they will hurt…"

Connor glanced to the scar on his face, the blue shown within all the way to his eye that no longer worked.

"I'm not taking you back, there are no other humans here, it's just you and me."

Ralph shook his head. "Please leave, leave Ralph alone."

Connor didn't know what to do, he needed information about the AX400 and the girl. Except he also wanted to know what Ralph's reason was. He had already deduced that humans had once attacked him, that it drove fear into him, and he grew unstable since then.

"I'm not going hurt you, I just want to talk, can you come in the next room and sit down at the table with me?" Connor asked, he stepped back, watching Ralph's reaction.

"Will you leave if I do?" Ralph asked, still gripping the knife.

Connor nodded. "I will."

Ralph nodded slowly, his breath shaky. "Okay. Ralph will talk, and that's all, if you do something…"

The threat was there, and Connor walked back into the next room where he sat down, waiting for Ralph to enter.

Ralph eased himself into the next room, scanning the room for any other humans that had accompanied Connor. He seemed calmer that it was just them, and he grabbed a chair and sat down. He made sure to hold onto the knife.

"Ralph did nothing wrong."

Connor tilted his head to the side, brow arched, "You're a missing WR600 Android, turned deviant, who has killed a human and several animals, including harboring two deviants. I'd say you'd done plenty of terrible things."

Ralph stayed quiet, shaking his head.

Connor leaned against the table, clasping his hands. "I'm not here to turn you in, I'm here to talk to you."

Ralph raised his eyes at Connor. "Talk? About what?"

"Why you were hiding two deviants, one of them committed a crime the other night, did you know that?"

Ralph shook his head. "No. She didn't say anything, she wanted to protect the little girl. That's all. Ralph didn't want them here, but they were the same as he is, so he let them. He wanted a family, but they wanted to run."

There was a lot of confusion going on inside of Ralph, and Connor wasn't sure if there would be anything the android would tell him. Maybe this was a lost cause. Maybe he should hand in Ralph. They'll destroy him after dissecting his components and finding out why he's a deviant, just like any other that would be sent in by the police.

Connor sat back, and while looking at Ralph and his feeble body, muttering words from his lips, and his gaze downwards on his knife. His LED stayed in yellow, and that was good enough for him.

"I'm not going to turn you in," Connor said, standing from the table.

Ralph watched him, a sort of glinting hope was in his only working eye.

"You're not?"

Connor shook his head. "If you're still here in the next thirty minutes, I'll take you in, and they'll dissect you, tear you apart, and once they're finished finding out why you're the way you are, they'll destroy you."

Ralph's jaw clenched, the yellow began to turn to red.

"You're not my friend?" Ralph asked.

Connor's mouth parted, and he felt the software instability clicking in his head, running diagnostics of all his decisions over and over again. There was something he wanted to say, to feel pity, and comfort the android, but the words came out differently.

Connor placed his hands down on the table and leaned toward Ralph. "I gave you a warning. Run, they're watching me, they're tracking me, and you don't want to be captured by me."

Ralph's mouth closed, then he nodded, he got up and headed for the door and before he left, he said, "Maybe Ralph will see you again."

Connor had straightened, fixed his tie, but the words stayed with him and he was caught off guard by them. When he turned, Ralph was gone, and he knew the hollow pit inside of him was some kind of regret, tightening and pulling.

He could never be his friend, but maybe things could be different, one day.

* * *

Notes: I wanted to write a fic of Connor and Ralph, because why not? My sister and I really like Ralph, and we don't really enjoy when people talk shit about him because of the way he is. I was actually thinking of shipping Connor with Ralph, but I'm not really sure yet.

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. :)

Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.


End file.
